


I mean Mr.Stark

by PureCardistry (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopt him already, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Tonys heart can't take it, Too much time together, dadTony, peter fucked up, some stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PureCardistry
Summary: Peter accidentally called Tony Dad and the avengers made fun of them. I suck at writing so dont kill me I warned you.





	I mean Mr.Stark

Peter walked in the new Stark building for some time off of school and away from Aunt May. Not that he didn't love her, but it's a week with Tony Stark/Ironman or May. Of course, he chose Tony because he lives with his aunt and sees her every day. The young brunette accidentally walked into what seems like an Avengers meeting that was taking place in the living room. "Hey, Mister Stark!" He yelled, planning to straight to the fridge, but froze seeing them. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," Peter quickly apologized, taking out his earphones. Tony turned his attention to the kid who looked embarrassed. Steve waved hello with a smile, while Sam and Bucky rolled their eyes. "I'll just go somewhere else," Peter backed away slowly bumping into Happy. "Come on kid, I'll show you your room," Happy took the kids suitcase. 

"No, it's okay I'll carry it," he insisted. "It's okay Peter you look like crap anyways," Happy teased, walking to the guest room. Peter looked at the reflective wall checking his hair, low-key hurt about the comment. "I was kidding," Happy laughed waiting for him before he turned the corner. "Kind of..." He mumbled. 

Peter took a shower that "joking" comment did get to him a little, so he spent more time in front of the mirror. "Hello Peter, Mr.Stark is requesting you in the training room," Friday suddenly announced causing Peter to mess up his hair. "Ugh!!!!" Peter ruffled his hair and styled it like he always did. "Um excuse me where's that?" He asked looking up at the ceiling. "I'm Friday and two floors up." Peter tried not running, but his excitement got the best of him. 

"Be nice to the kid Buck it wouldn't kill ya' and you too Sam," Steve pleaded. Peter stepped off the elevator trying to hide his big smile by biting the inside of his cheeks. "Just let it out Peter," Tony could see the happiness the bottled up. "I'm good. I'm good," he lied. 

Bucky spoke up, "Hi, I'm Bucky sorry about last time." Steve nudged Sam to do the same. "Hey man sorry about last time," Peter shook Sam's hand. "Stevie you dropped 2 tons on this kid, you apologize!" Bucky smirked. 

"It's okay it's not necessary," Peter shrugged. "Anyways do you guys want to see Peter's new suit upgraded?" Tony asked. Everyone cheered at the offer and Peter ran off to up it on for the first time. The suit fit on perfectly not feeling like he was being constricted in any area. He ran back into the room also breaking the door. Peter didn't hesitate to shoot web at the corner. 

"Holy shit, thanks, Dad!" Peter examined the features of his armor suit. Natasha almost dropped her glass of water, but Wanda caught it with her powers. Steve slapped Bucky's arm like a girl who was told her celebrity crush is single again. Clint missed his target for the first time, and Sam burst into laughter. Tony was shocked and held back his smile because he knew from here on out it was endless teasing. "Steve! You're not weak anymore!" Bucky held his right arm feeling a bruise starting to grow. Peter was too happy with his suit he didn't even notice what he said. "Mr. Parker I think you just called Mr.Stark 'dad'" Karen, the voice in his suit said. He shocked realizing what he just did, and instead of shooting at the wall he shot at Happy while turning around to Tony."Peter! Be careful with that thing," Happy groaned looking down at his expensive suit covered in web. "I mean Mr.Stark," Peter corrected himself hoping he it wasn't too late. "Son. Please what your language before you give America's greatest grandpa a heart attack," Tony played along, he would have felt sorry for leaving the kid hanging. Peter felt like hiding under a rock. "Please adopt him," Natasha squealed. The rest of the day it was filled with others calling each other dad to mess with Peter. It was midnight, and Peter still felt like dying of embarrassment. He lied in the king size bed with silky sheets wide awake. "Hey, Friday is Mr.Stark awake?" Peter whispered even though no one would hear him inside the sound proof walls. "Yes Mr.Parker, he's in the lounge bar." Peter put on the shirt he had earlier on today and headed there quietly. He found Tony staring down at his glass of whiskey. "Hey Mr.Stark," Peter greeted softly before sitting on the stool next to Tony. "Hey Peter, isn't past your bed time?" Tony joked. "I just wanted to say sorry again for calling you dad. I hope I didn't make our relationship awkward," Peter chuckled. "Nope it's always going to be the same," he shrugged. "I just got excited and your my idol and it slipped out," Peter didn't know what to say without sounding mushy. "Peter it's fine..you're like the son I never wanted." Tony patted Peters back. "Tony just adopt him," Steve came out of nowhere with Bucky's shirt on and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Peter smiled at the comment, and he wished, he could say Iron man is his father. "You two are super soldiers," Tony reminded Steve. "Bucky likes the burning taste...he's got a strong thro-" Steve looked at Peter who was about to be traumatized. "He's got a strong arm..." Steve shrugged. "Steve please come on not in front of my son," Tony shook his head in disappointment. Steve left slightly embarrassed but too busy to care. "I knew it," Peter smirked. "Right! like it's all in the subtext," Tony laughed.


End file.
